-The Monster Inside-
by The Forbidden Eagle
Summary: Take a ride in this story as Percy goes through numerous changes to him. Feel the angst, the joy, the sorrow of what will Percy experience, and the exposing of his hidden powers that was forever locked inside so deep..
1. Chapter 1

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 1

The Death Quest

Percy

As tears fell down Percy's eyes, he dashed out the ominous villa, just as an explosion combusted in the enormous house. As Percy was outside in the lush forest outside of the villa, he darted his bloodshot eyes toward the raging inferno wailing before him. Percy melted down to his knees. Tears, crystal-clear, came out of his eyes. Anger welled up inside of Percy.

"I should've stayed with them!" Percy yelled out in the open sky. Percy stood up. He raised both of his hands.

 _Trickle...trickle..._ **gurgle**... **gurgle**... ** _SPLOOSH!_**

A whole wave of seawater came up out-of-the-blue and splashed down the hellfire. There was a gut pulling in Percy's stomach as he did the feat. His vision getting foggy, he took a glimpse at the villa. It was still burning. Percy cursed under his breath as he fainted down to the wet ground.

As Percy's eyes opened, he suddenly realized he was in a cottage. He bolted upright from the soft, cotton bed. He briefly surveyed his surroundings. _Where am I?_ He thought to himself. Scanning his body, he had noted some things. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. And he was DEFINITELY HUNGRY.

 _Grooooowl!..._

He looked at his stomach. _Thank you, Captain Obvious_ Percy thought to himself. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Inside stepped a beautiful young girl. She had flowing blonde hair, and those grey sucking eyes.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. He dashed towards Annabeth. Annabeth yelped and looked at Percy, who was hugging her tightly.

"Whoah there, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled softly. _By the gods, she's an angel_ , Percy thought to himself. The bearhugger let go of Annabeth as she needs to spill the charcoal under the pot to make food.

" I thought you were dead, Annabeth...But you're alive!" Percy yelled happily as he clapped energetically.

"Percy, I AM!" Annabeth screamed as she morphed into a woman covered in flames. Percy immediately summoned water to extinguish.

"Annabeth! No!" Percy looked dazed as he summoned more water to put out the flames that never died

"Percy...You must live on! You will live to tell the tale. Never give in to evil!" Annabeth warned.

"Annabeth! Don't die on me!"

 _AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Screamed Percy as he fainted to the ground.

 _Pitter...Patter...Pitter...Patter.._

"Huh?" Percy mumbled in his breath. He slowly opened his eyes to the scene of raindrops falling from the gray sky. Percy jolted to his feet. He looked around his environment and realized he was at the same place as he was when he fainted. The villa was now a burnt monument in the immersive forest. Percy still remembered when Chiron gave him, Annabeth and the 8 left the information for their quest at the landmark of Camp Half-blood, the Big House.

"This team, is specifically meant to KILL the Typhon, who has been reincarnated from Tartarus." Chiron explained as loud gasps in the team occured.

"But isn't that monster almost _invincible_?!" proclaimed a red-headed boy as others agreed to his comment.

"The gods have become exhausted, and now, they are asking for demigods to do their work for them."

"That's absurd! When did gods become tire-"

"YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ANYMORE!"

Eerie silence filled the Big House. The campers were lightning struck as they never heard of the wise Chiron yell at them. _Something is wrong_ , _very wrong_ , Percy thought.

"Ahem! All you need to know that the Typhon was last seen in the African forest near Mt. Kilimanjaro. That is all, you are dismissed."

Percy and his team of 10, journeyed unto Africa, where they travel the African forest in search of the Typhon. In amidst the lush and seemingly endless forest, they have discovered an old villa, probably 17th century British villa.

"We should set up a camp in here." Annabeth ordered, as she was the leader of the pack. "We cannot risk being attacked in this forest."

Percy nodded, and so did the others. They were to camp at the second floor of the villa. _Boy it is old in here,_ Percy thought. Indeed it was. The walls were covered with moss, and the old furnitures were dusty. Even the ceiling was dominated by plants and dirt and so was the floor, looking old, creaky and definitely a hazard to the team of 10.

2 camp members, the red-headed boy, Conall, and a young Chinese maiden, Xu Mei, were to be first guards through a draw. The others may sleep. Percy was a sleep member, and so was Annabeth. Preparing for sleep, Percy checked his bag for his sleeping bag. He was suddenly bewildered! He had forgotten his bag and frowned. Annabeth took a glimpse at Percy.

"Have you forgotten your sleeping bag?"Annabeth chuckled as she went near Percy.

"Gulp...U-Um..Yeah."

"Well...You can sleep with me." Annabeth smiled angelicly at Percy. _By the gods, she is truly my angel,_ Percy thought. Annabeth briefly grabbed her bag to pull out an army navy camouflaged sleeping bag, big enough for two.

Later on, Percy and Annabeth lay snug and cuddled in their sleeping bag, enjoying this moment together.

"Hey Percy, guess what?" Asked Annabeth.

"What?" Percy replied cluelessly.

"I love you."

"Yeah. I love you t-" Annabeth intercepted Percy with a deep passionate kiss.

 _Aahhhhh!_ A scream echoed from a nearby , all 8 camp members stood up. There were loud footsteps out in the corridor where the scream was heard. What came rushing out was Conall, sweaty and was running out of breath.

"Guys! _Pant….Pant.._ The Typhon's here. He got Xu-" **CRASH!** A boulder landed on the poor Irishman. Then what came after was a disaster. Boulders were raining from the sky and crashing in our camping place. Annabeth and Percy watched as their frantic little camp almost dies from the rocks.

"Percy! You need to go out and spot the Typhon, we can't seem to spot him!" Commanded Annabeth.

"B-But what about you guys?!" Percy worried.

"We can manage!"

Percy took a big swallow in his throat and dashed to the first floor. He had to maneuver his ways to avoid falling boulders and holes in the ancient floor. Once he was at the front door, a stray boulder obliterated a part of the ground, bringing Percy with it.

 _Koff…Koff…_

It was dark. Percy cannot see. The smell was intoxicating and there was a lot of moisture in there. Slowly, Percy touched a wall. It was stone bricks. _I must be in a wine cellar_ , Percy thought. His pupils adapting, he can now see a little bit. He scanned his environment for a brief minute and abruptly spotted a door. He advanced to the exit, and ran to the little ray of light that was at the exit. He ran, faster and faster he went, until he broke out of the dark, enclosed space into the fresh, outdoor place. All was fine until the sudden combustion.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 2

The First Blackout

Percy

"Hehe...Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Percy maniacly at himself. His body was in a state of confusion. _This is absurd! My team couldn't have died...They were the strongest in the camp!_ Percy thought to himself. After a whole minute of thinking, he took a deep breath and started for the camping place.

" I just can't jump blindly into conclusions...I need proof." Percy said, as he climbed up the last set of old,creaky stairs that led up to their camp's corridor. As he took the final step, he was shocked to have seen boulders still on the floor. He was even more surprised that the floor was strong enough to hold them! But what made Percy frantic was not thouse boulders, instead it was a mere bloodstain underneath a rock. There were limbs scattered about the hallway, and that fazed Percy. _No..No, this isn't real!_ Percy thought.

The silence of the corridor was disturbing Percy. _Annabeth! I need to get to Annabeth._ Percy thought to himself. He instantly dashed like the speed of light towards the room where the temporary camp was supposed to be.

Upon entering the room, his mental bubble bursted into nothing but unseen air. Percy fell to his knees and tears began ejecting from his eyes. Anger was starting to well up inside him and slowly devouring his body and indulge it to darkness.

He crawled like a baby unto a corspe. A sword -a metal that of Celestial Bronze- was wedged right in the unanimated body's heart. It had that flowing blonde hair, that gray eyes. But it lost a characteristic. It wasn't alive, it wasn't beaming like that dream Percy had, it wasn't talking to Percy, it wasn't noticing Percy hugging it. Tightly.

"Aaaaah...Uhhhh...A-Annabeth...H-Hey...After this l-let's come back to c-camp, o-okay?" Asked Percy as he placed his left hand at the corpse's left cheek when he backed away. Tears finally broke free from his tear gland. Clear water flowed freely from his eyes all the way down his chin. Percy's jaw started claterring and loud sniffles had filled the room with life.

 _"Aughhhhh...Ughhhh...Ruhhh...P-Percy...Help..."_ grunted a masculine voice behind Percy. As slow as a turtle, Percy got up and turned around. The voice's owner was a camp-member. He couldn't remember the person's name as he is mentally wrecked. The person clearly saw Percy's face in agony, pain, and in confusion.

"... _Help...M-me.."_ cried the bottom-less person. Percy could see that his guts were spilled down the floor. He could also see a scabbard lying near the camp-member who is knocking on death's door. He took a brief glimpse at the Celestial Bronze sword stuck in his beloved's corpse.

"Y-you...Worthless scum!" Yelled Percy at the near-death body. A fire ignited in Percy's eyes, while simultaneously triggered a switch in Percy's brain. He raised his knee high up. One moment, the head was still fine. Another moment, Percy's foot was dirtied red and the camp-member's head trampled and the brain spilled everywhere. He had put him out of his misery...but he had also taken vengeance.

"Ha...Haha...Hahahahahahaha!"Laughed Percy like a lunatic. He felt fresh, like newborn! _That felt reaaally good,_ Percy thought. He turned about to the lifeless pile flesh that was once named Annabeth. "I've avenged you Annabeth! Hahahahahahaha! Now you won't live depressed anymor-" In a flash, a something passed by the left side of Percy.

Percy was in a dazed state. What was that? Where did it come from? Who threw it? How did it throw that? Percy came to look at the random object that flew by behind him. Percy was dreaded. It was a boulder. And there was another object laying before it. Percy squinted at the blurred other object. For a minute or so, his vision finally focused at the blurred object. It was his left arm. _Why's that there?_

By then, a sudden sharp pain stung in his left side. Percy glanced at his arm. It was gone. What used to be an arm was left a stubble of flesh, a pinkish tone ended the stub. Blood was spurting out the arm and was sputtering everywhere. A white bone poked out leaving tendons to be soon with the naked eye. "Aaaaaaaaah...I got screwed." Percy frowned, as if he is numb to the pain. The robot-like Percy swiveled as he looked at the hole where the boulder punched through.

There it was, the Typhon. The hundred dragon heads were all looking at Percy. It was enormous. If you compare it to a giant, it'll look like a mere toy soldier. Suddenly, all the boulders cracked open. There were nothing in it.

 _KAAAAAGHHHHH!_ The Typhon gawked. Suddenly, it spew Greek Fire from its mouth, with its trajectory unto Percy. The red inferno tumbling its way, the heat evaporating anything around the fire. _So you want to fight, huh?_ Percy thought. _I'll fight you._ An evil smirk came across Percy's face, unfazed, and unshaken by the tension of the scene.

He released all his pent-up anger from his body in a blink of an eye, and shouted a berserker's battle cry. But then something happened. He had a blackout.


	3. Chapter 3

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 3

Return to Sender I

Percy

 _Trickle...trickle...trickle...trickle..._

There was a constant drip of water. It had a slow rhythm. So did Percy's heart. He could hear it beating loudly, filling the silence with its loud thump. It felt cozy, and warm, but Percy could only see darkness. Is his eyes closed?

It was. So he opened it. What was waiting for him out in life was horrifying. There was blood indeed. But not in just a small amount, but an entire ocean of blood. Those red liquid covered just about everywhere. Looking in his frontal view, Percy gasped as there lay the Typhon, in prone position and dead. The hundred heads were gone, and sliced into countless tiny pieces. Its arms that stretched from East to West were now gone, and probably flattened some fields. He was clearly fazed.

But in a flash, Percy remembered his actions. He had left his friends behind to die. And he was dreaded with that. But he came back to where his team members were previously at. What only waited for him was more death. He had found his beloved Annabeth's corpse dead as a sword was wedged in her. The sword was celestial bronze, and belonged to a camp member, that was behind him when he found the unanimated body. He had bloodied his hands to avenge his only loved. Then after serving revenge, the Typhon made its appearance. It instantly fired an egg-looking boulder that hid nothing inside, and took his left arm with it. Percy released all those pent-up anger to muster strength enough to kill the Typhon. But to no avail, as he had a very mysterious blackout, for some reason, occurred. Questions sprang up from Percy's head. Did he kill the Typhon? How did he kill the Typhon? What was the blackout for? Did I do something to make it happen?

 _No time to answer myself some questions, I need to check my left arm!_ Percy thought. He stood up, and gaped at his left arm. He was flabbergasted to silence. Looking at the water arm, he hesitated to touch it. But he accumulated up his courage to feel it. Percy was once again shocked. It felt solid. Like a real arm. _But it's made of water!_ Percy argued in his head. It was magnificent to stare at. It was a state-of-the-art invention probably made by him. _Wait, did I even create this bad boy? Heck, I don't even care! I'm just going to enjoy it,_ Percy thought to himself. He tested to see if the arm works. It did. Percy bursted with joy!

But the happiness balloon popped as Percy remembered the deaths that happened in this very room. From tears to joy now to tears of sadness flowed down his cheeks.

"Y-your deaths w-were not in…v-vain, guys." Percy sniffled. "I-I will surely tell Chiron y-you guys d-did a g-good j-j-ob." He wiped his face with his short sleeve and left the room. He tossed a drachma he got from his back pocket into the room. Before entering the massive forest, he took one long stare into the death villa. _Wish me luck, dad_ , Percy asked in his head. Now, he ventured into the forest to begin his mission : Get back to Camp Half-Blood.

 **A/N : Sorry for updating very late. I have been very busy for these past few days, and possibly a few more too, so I wrote this chapter short. Anyways, reviews and feedbacks are appreciated.**


End file.
